Helena Potter of Asgard
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: She has fought demons, vampires, and dark lords, now she must find a family she never knew in order to save the universe, She is the slayer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything now onto the show.

_Into every generation a slayer is born._

_One girl, in all the world, a chosen one._

_She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of evil._

_She alone will fight to stop the spread of their number._

_She is __Helena, The Vampire Slayer!_

**12 Gimmauld Place **

A house stands smoldering in ruins as a 22 year old lady stands in a fighting pose surrounded by 15 vampires. This girl is 5'5" not very tall, has an athletic build born of battle, with shoulder length black hair well proportioned body but what truly stood out about her were her emerald green right eye and the milky white left eye with a scar running across it, and If you looked at her forehead on the right side you could make out the faint trace of a faded lightning bolt scar that used to house a horcrux. Who is this girl and why is she surrounded by vamps? These are questions that can only be answered with time. What I can say is she is Helena Potter and the vamps are about to be surprised.

"Slayer surrender, make this easy on yourself and let us drain you. If you don't struggle we might make you one of us. Forever immortal what do you say?"

The lead vamp got his answer when his head was severed from his body and he was turned to dust after Helena sent a severing spell at his neck.

"Please, if I had a galleon for every death threat and come join me speech I've had to listen too over the years I'd be twice as rich as I am today." With that she pushed her magic into her feet and legs and jumped onto the closest roof and ran.

'_These vamps are persistent. My watcher always told me to divide and conquer. Never let yourself be surrounded and if you do move and evade fast._ _Jason if you are watching me thank you for your wisdom.' _ Helena thought to herself as she ran to the downtown London district.

'_Alright, time to assess the sitch. I am on the roof of a three story bank in downtown London. My secondary HQ had to be destroyed to eliminate a dozen vamps and 14 more are trying to kill me, piece of cake.' _As she drew her sword and readied for battle all of them were distracted by a vortex of wind and lightning forming by the London Bridge. Within minutes it stopped that is when Helena took the advantage and attacked.

**Asgard Royal Palace**

It has been an eventful couple of years for the Aesir commonly known as the gods of Asgard. Their king Odin the All Father was a wise and just ruler he had two sons his Son by blood Thor the Thunder god and Wielder of the mighty hammer Mjolnir, is second son who he adopted from the frost giants is Loki a master of magic and trickery. Ruffle 43 years ago Odin and his wife Frigga were talking and noticed just how arrogant their son Thor had become. They felt it was time he learned humility on Midgard or Earth as mortals called it. So they transformed him into a mortal and had him reincarnated into a human with no memory of who or what he was. After some time he was unexpectedly returned to Asgard as a god again and in great turmoil..Odin and Loki were able to subdue him and see his memories to learn what caused all this. Upon learning Loki and their parents locked away his memories and agreed to revel then over time. Over the next 20 plus years Thor would get flashes of his life not knowing where they came from and he would always notice the looks his family would share. However to everyone's dismay Thor got arrogant again and in 2010 earth time during the coronation f Thor the palace was broken into. Even though the would be thieves were stopped Thor felt an army should be taken to Jotun-heim and the frost giants should pay. In his wisdom however Odin did not allow this for he knew a war between the two races was a foolish endeavor. Thor did not wish to hear this. In his arrogance he led Loki, the warriors three and Lady Sif to the frost giant's realm to attack. Had the All Father not intervened peace would have been lost. Thor was banished to earth as a mortal man, soon followed by Odin going into the Odin sleep. No one realized that Loki had been contaminated by a madness curse in the giant realm. This caused him to try to take the throne and send the destroyer to kill the mortal Thor. This didn't work out as he planned and his time on earth Humble the thunder god and he fell in love with a human named Jane Foster. The thunderer regained his godhood and after defeating the destroyer returned to his home to save it. He promised to return to Jane when he could. On Asgard he confronted his brother and they fought on the bi-frost bridge, the battle was stopped when intervened and told Loki he was under a spell. Loki in his madness attacked and in the battle fell off the bridge. Unfortunately the bridge was destroyed in the battle and Thor could not retune to Jane. Half a year after this incident the mages of Asgard found the cure for Loki's madness and began their search for him. He was found on earth threatening it's people with the power of the tesseract, Odin was able to channel his energy and sent Thor to earth with the cure and Loki was saved before any lives were lost and the two returned to Asgard with the tesseract to rebuild the bridge. It only took a week to rebuild the frost bridge, this was just in time for the creatures that were manipulating Loki had returned to invade earth. Loki joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. team codenamed Avengers and together Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Loki, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Incredible Hulk were able to repel the invaders and the world saw them as Heroes. The group went their own ways but promised to return should the world need them. Thor found Jane and rekindled their love and he took her to Asgard as promised where she stayed with him and was happy. Now we are at the present time. Asgard Throne Room "Hello Mother Father you sent for me." "Yes Loki, I sent for you to see how you are doing today." "I am well the cure has completely eradicated the spell and Iduna the healer has given me a complete bill of health." "Good now on to business, I would like your opinion on restoring Thor's memories of his mortal life." "That is difficult, I know he will be upset however I feel I know a way to lessen the blow. He and Jane should be summoned to the side room we can explain everything there. "Very well I shall summon them.

Side Room

Thor and Jane entered to see Odin, Frigga and Loki sitting in chairs waiting for them. "Please join us we have much to discuss." Odin spoke first. "Son, what I am about to tell you will not be easy but I must. Your time on earth was not your first time as a mortal. Forty-three years ago you were arrogant and brash just as you were before so your mother and I felt it was time you learned humility. I had you reincarnated as a human to the wizarding family where you were reborn as James Potter. Your memories of this life were blocked, and that is where you grew up. When you turned eleven you received a letter from a prestigious school called Hogwarts where you attended the next seven years learning magic." "Why are you telling me this now?" "Because you're Mother, Brother and I feel it is time and you can integrate your memories, but there is something you need to know, including you Jane. While at Hogwarts you fell in love with a girl named Lily Evans and when you were both 17 just out of school you two married."

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I AM MARRIED?"

Jane had a sad look on her face, she has a feeling she is about to loose the only man she has ever loved.

"Calm down brother, there is more. The reason you had your memories blocked. In 1990 when you and Lily were 21 your daughter Helena Potter was born."

Thor and Jane were speechless, not a thought could be formed in their head except one.

'_I have a daughter?'_

'_He has a daughter?'_

"The two of you were quite happy, but it was during dark times. For while the two of you were in school and Dark Lord took power. His name was Tom Riddle but he called himself Lord Voldemort. You and Lillian fought and drove him off countless times but when your daughter was born a prophecy was made.

The one who shall vanquish the dark lord approaches,

Born as the seventh month dies,

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

She will have powers the dark lord knows not,

For neither can live while the other survives,

The one who vanquishes the dark lord is born as the seventh month dies.

Your daughter was the only child born in July that fit the description. So Halloween of 1991 you your wife, and Princess Helena used a spell called the fidelius which hides a location and only the secret keeper can give the location. Everyone thought it was your best friend Sirius Black but you used Peter Pettigrew and that is the reason we blocked your memories. Peter went to his master and Voldemort arrived on Halloween." Jane spoke up at this point after regaining her thoughts. "What happened?" Odin continued, "From what I drew from your memories you and your wife were in the living room when the front door was blasted open. You told Lily to take Helena and run. She ran to the upstairs nursery like any mother would do, while you confronted Voldemort. He immediately killed you and your godly spirit left your body and all you could do was watch as your wife in the nursery did the most heroic act. Voldemort appeared and he told her to stand aside. She said to take her instead and spare Helena. He told her to leave, she wouldn't move. So he killed her. Then he turned to your daughter. He shot the killing curse at her and it returned to him and destroyed his body. The backlash caused you to rematerialize in the palace and went mad. We couldn't calm you down so I restrained you and blocked your memories. You reverted to the arrogant boy you were before but your last stint on Midgard has given you the wisdom and humility you need to cope with your loss. So we ask, do you want your memories returned?"

Thor turned to Jane and told her how he feels.

"Jane this won't change the way I feel about you, it is up to you. Should I have my memories restored?"

Jane thought for a while and came to a conclusion.

"Yes you should. I think you should get to know your daughter."

"Very well, Loki what do I do?"

"Jane, stand back due to the memories he might start to thrash around."

Loki's hands glowed with magic then Thor's head glowed for a second and he was bombarded with 21 years of memories. He got flashes of his childhood, his mortal parents, Hogwarts, his friends, His wedding to Lily, and the birth of their daughter and finally the moment it all ended. At this memory the Thunder god did something he hasn't done in years, he fell to his knees and cried. Jane rushed to his side and held him. During this Loki was performing a spell. Soon the crying stopped and Thor spoke.

"What of my child, what of Voldemort?"

Loki responded, "Well I am currently locating her, by this time she should be 22years old. Ah found her lets see shall we." He projected an image onto the wall so everyone could see. It showed and ugly house.

"That is Gimmauld Place; does that mean she lives with Sirius?"

They watched as Helena came into view. "She looks just like Lily only with black hair." She turned and they could see her face.

"WHY DOES MY DAUGHTER HAVE A WHITED OUT EYE?"

Thor shouted, "I SHALL SMITE WHO EVER DID THIS."

"Wait brother something is happening."

The five watch as we all find out how Helena got into the opening predicament. She is talking onto a phone with a man named Giles about a place in America when an alarm goes off. They see her hang up and call for a house elf named Creature and tell him to go home and stay with someone named Dawn. Then she told the house to activate the Padfoot protocol and was about to leave when five orks entered with armor and weapons drawn. Helena pulled her wand and drew her sword and attacked. She slashed and killed two orks them threw another into the wall. She grabbed her sword and jumped out the Living room window just as the house exploded. The shockwave sent her flying into a car. They watched as she stood and she found herself surrounded by 15 vampires.

"Slayer surrender, make this easy on yourself and let us drain you. If you don't struggle we might make you one of us. Forever immortal what do you say?"

They watched as the vamp was dusted and Helena jumped onto a roof and ran.

"I must help my daughter, Jane stay here and Loki get Sif and The Warriors Three and meet me at the bi-frost."

They went as Jane, Odin and Frigga continued to watch as Helena fought the now 14, no twelve vamps, as she used magic and hand to hand. They only hoped she could be reached in time.

**London: Close to the Battle**

A vortex opened as the gods emerged.

"Loki where is she?"

"She is over there Thor however a group of twelve Orks are headed in her direction."

"Sif, warriors eliminate the Orks. Loki you and I shall help Helena."

The six split up. Thor and Loki took off and quickly found Helena's battle. He opponents where slowly dwindling. She was now down to ten vamps. However she was tiring so Thor and Loki landed next to he on either side. Thor addressed her.

"Rest, we will smite the rest of these monsters."

She was amazed at how the two new comers fought and she was really surprised when lightning came from the sky and fried half the vamps while fire was formed and destroyed the other half.

When all were defeated the two new comers turned and addressed her, the lean man ingreen armor spoke.

"Are you alright Helena?"

"How do you know my name? Wait let me guess, you are wizards, you saw me fight and you want to be my sidekicks. Well hate to disappoint you but I work alone. Now if you will excuse me I need to get going."

Before she could leave four more people arrived, all were in armor. One was a big like Hagrid, One was normal sized and looked Grim, the third man looked like he should be in a Shakespeare play and was quite handsome and the last was a well built woman that looks like she could take out a football team with ease. Not that she was bulky just well seasoned.

"Why can't you wizards stay away from me and stay out of trouble, and for crying out loud get with the times, no one dresses like that anymore, now good night."

"Wait Helena, we aren't fans or wizards."

"Really, then what are you demons in disguise?"

"No we are gods. I am Thor but at one time I was James Potter."

Before he could continue he was cut off.

"First, you don't look like my dad. Second, he along with my mom are dead. Third, you need to come up with something better, because that was lame."

"I can prove it, if you let me."

"Well I just destroyed one of my HQ's so we will go to the Dursleys instead. Haven't seen them in years and if you kill them it's no love lost on my part. If you are who you say you are, meet me there, now."

With that she apparated to one of her most hated places.

She was surprised when the group appeared after she did.

"Okay I might be slowly believing you, now my aunt and uncle and cousin live here and yes my cousin is an idiot so he still lives with mummy and daddy so be quiet and follow me. To the groups shock Helena kicked the door open and strode into the place walking into the living room. As they were getting situated two fat men and a horsed face woman came into the living room, the oldest man screaming and holding a baseball bat.

"**WHAT IS LL THAT NOISE?" **He turned purple when he saw his niece for the first time in years. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HEAR GIRL? WHEN YOU LEFT 13 YEARS AGO YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER RETURN."**

Helena smiled, "Really, well I lied. Ya see I blew up one of my houses and I and this group needed a place to crash where the kids wouldn't be in danger. Naturally since you hate me and I have no love for you this place would be perfect. Before you say anything if you object I will stun you three place a sign on your house inviting all vampires in the area here and leave you to your fate. However if you let us talk you will live. Make a choice, but choose wisely."

The Dursley's looked at each other then left her in peace.

"They have chosen wisely," She looked at them. "Well speak why do you think you are James Potter?"

"Well Helena what I have to say is a bit of a long story and a bit unbelievable."

So Loki and Thor told the tale of Thor and Helena's connection. Helena was floored to say the least. By the end of the tale she didn't know what to believe.

'_This could be true, it seems possible. Then again it could be a trap. Why now, what kept him away and why shouldn't I send him to the afterlife for abandoning me. However he didn't abandon me since he couldn't remember me. What do I do? I need Mooney and Dora.'_

She pulled out a mirror and said, "Dora" into it.

"Yawn, Helena do you know what time it is?"

She looked at her watch.

"Yay, its midnight sorry but I have a situation and I need the Da."

This woke the woman up and she woke up the man she was sleeping with.

"Where do you need us, Gimmauld?"

"Nope got infiltrated and I had to use the Padfoot Protocol. Gather at location five in an hour."

Thor asked what everyone was thinking.

"May I enquire who was that and where is location five?"

"That was Mrs. Dora Lupin, and location five is the home of my late watcher."

Thor was shocked and confused.

"Remus finally settled down and married?"

Helena smiled thinking about the past.

"Yes, it was one of the better parts of the war with Riddle. I was the witness, although it was almost a shotgun wedding." At their confused faces she elaborated. "Remus was getting cold feet about marrying because of his condition but I persuaded him otherwise."

"I always told him there was someone out there who wouldn't care about his furry problem."

"That's what I said, and then I told him if he didn't marry Tonks and make an honest woman out of her, he would not only be making the biggest mistake in his life but I would make it fatal for him. He came to his senses. Now let's go I want this all cleared up. Then I can sleep."

The group took a port key to the safe house where members of the Defense Association were waiting with wands drawn. Remus spoke up.

"What's the password?"

Helena smirked, "The sun is shining." Remus replied.

"But the ice is still slippery. Helena what is going on and who are these people?"

"Well Mooney, this group gave me back up and these two told me a tale that I need your opinion on so I can sleep."

She turned to Thor and Loki and said to begin. To help their tale Loki projected everything up on the wall to help. By the end everyone was speechless. Remus spoke,

"If you are really James, then tell me something only Sirius and I would know." He watched Thor closely.

"Remus you once put on Lily's bra when you were drunk and then ran around the neighborhood with only her bra on." He smirked at everyone's faces.

"Wow Mooney, it's always the quiet ones."

"Prongs, it's really you?" This got Helena's attention. If Mooney believed then it was true.

"Dad?"

"Yes, your uncle and grandparents finally felt it was time to restore my memories."

With that Helena ran to him and gave hug and cried 22 years worth of hardship and pain. Remus and the rest were ushered out of the room and went to their homes, while Loki, Sif and the warriors Three went to guest rooms. Remus said he and Dora would bring Dawn and Teddy over in the morning then they left. Meanwhile Helena held onto her father on the couch until she cried herself to sleep…

Well everyone that is the first chapter.

Tell me what you think.

Next chapter of this and Sonja Potter soon

Stay tuned…


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

**Chapter 2 Getting to know each other**

The next day Remus did as he said and brought Dawn and Teddy over to greet her as she woke. Only being a marauder he had to do it early. His wife was at work being an Auror the kids didn't want to wake up until 4 year old Dawn and 5 year old Teddy heard where they were going. They got to the house at six in the morning to see Helena asleep on the couch and Thor in a chair when he was awoke by squeals of joy as to kids jumped onto his daughter waking her with a shocked shout as the kids laughed. Thor was really shocked by what the girl said next.

"Momma, wake up sleepy head it's morning."

Sleepily Helena replied,

"If it's morning than you two need…to be tickled AHHHHHHH."

The kids jumped off and were chased by Helena as Sif, Loki and The Warriors Three came down thinking they were being attacked only to stop in confusion as Helena had one kid over each shoulder. Remus decided he should talk to Thor and the others to clear up the confusion.

"Helen, why don't you go feed the little monsters while I fill in some of the gaps to James and the others."

"Alright kids, who wants some of my famous oat meal and cream breakfast?" She went to the kitchen amongst shouts of "I do, I do."

"Well all of you might want to sit it is a long story."

Thor spoke first.

"Mooney what I want to know is, what happened to my daughters eye, what is this place, why is she fighting vampires, and where is her child's father?"

"Okay how about I start from the beginning, hang on I better get permission first. One second."

Remus left for a minute into the kitchen then came back.

"Hel, said as long as she doesn't need to tell it I can tell her story. It started the day after that horrible Halloween night. Helena was sent to live with the Dursleys. It wasn't pleasant and before you do anything James or any of you she wants them alive, it's her own brand of punishment. Don't worry I'm sure she'll tell you all about it. When she was nine years old it all changed."

The group were all thinking the same thing.

'_How did it change?'_

"To answer what you are thinking, in every generation a girl is born to fight the demons and vampires in the world, so Helena is now the Slayer. Well 1 of 2 slayers."

At this Loki asked the question, "How are there two slayers?"

"Well the last one died when Helena was nine and she was called. The Helena briefly died at the age of 17 when she was hit by Riddle's killing curse, but she was sent back to life and she killed riddle for good. When she died the next slayer was called but last year that slayer was killed and a new slayer now lives in I think Sunnydale California. That's in the U.S. on a Hellmouth.

Anyway when she was nine two days after she was chosen a church priest arrived at the Dursleys. His name was Father John Mulcahy and he told her exactly what she was. From Hel's descriptions he was a kind man and very knowledgeable in both fighting and demonology. I guess he would be since he was her new watcher. After seeing the Dursleys he told her to gather anything she wanted to keep except cloths since he bought her a new wardrobe and she lived with him for the next 4 years."

"Why only four years Remus and where was Padfoot in all this?"

"Yes well since you didn't tell anyone That Padfoot wasn't your secret keeper he was sent to Azkaban after what appeared to be not only his betrayal of you but also Peter's death and the murder of twelve civilians. Granted we know that was all false now but then…

Just because she is the slayer doesn't mean she is friendless. She has many close friends. There is Hermione Granger- Weasley. She is a genius and is Helena's current demon expert now along with her other friend Luna Lovegood. Hermione is married to Arthur and Molly's second oldest Charlie who is a dragon Handler in Romania. Hel's other close friend is Susan Bones who is Helena's chief medical Doctor. Due to watching Star Trek Helena call's Susan 'Bones' as a nickname."

"What about her watcher and why are you avoiding the topic of Padfoot?"

"Because my old friend those are both painful to tell. A lot happened in her third year. When she was thirteen Sirius escaped from prison. At this point she didn't know about me or Paddy. However she was busy taking out vampires and demons and other things that go bump in the night. I wanted to get to know her so I became her DADA teacher that year. In all his idiotic wisdom the minister at the time place Dementors at the school. These had a bad reaction to Helena. When they were around she would relive Lily's last moments."

Thor and everyone else had tears in their eyes at what the princess had been through.

"So she came to me and wanted me to teach her the patronus charm. I tell you it was amazing, it only took her three weeks to get it. After that she was able to protect herself, Well one night that may Sirius broke into the Gryffindor boys dorms and captured a rat. The staff cornered him with me in the lead and Albus called Amelia Bones and the Aurors. When they arrived Paddy reviled that the rat was actually Wormtail. Upon this discovery Sirius was pardoned and the traitor was taken away. During this Helena came running down in her street cloths looking frightened. She ran to Amelia and told her that she had a dream, in that dream her watcher was being attacked by orks, at least five. Albus immediately called his phoenix and He Helena and I alone with Amelia and five Aurors fire traveled to his location only to see him bloody on the ground and Helena attacked. In her first volley she sent a spell that blasted a hole in one orks chest. She was using spells, and fighting moves to defeat her opponents, we were so surprised at her fighting we couldn't move. The last one got a lucky hit on her left eye, you've seen the results and she was knocked down and before we could react the Ork lunged at her but her watcher got in front of her and received the fatal wound, Helena saw red and using pure magic disintegrated the monster. She then held her watcher as he died in her arms."

Thor and the rest didn't know what to feel. They were all saddened at the loss of an apparently great man.

"Padfoot being pardoned took her in. Over the course of that summer she slowly became herself again with his help and the help of her friends. Then when she was fifteen a week before her sixteenth birthday Sirius for some dumb reason insisted on joining her on her patrol."

"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?"

"It didn't. While they were in a cemetery they were separated. Eventually after dusting three vamps she found Padfoot. He looked okay but as they got back to his place she realized just how wrong she was. He couldn't enter the house, in his frustration he vamped out and attacked, the next day Susan found her on the porch in a pile of dust."

Thor for the second time in his life cried, and Loki held him. He cried for the loss of his daughter's watcher who sounded like a great man, the loss of his wife, the loss of his brother in everything but blood and all the hardships his little princess had to go through in her life.

"It took time but with Susan and Hermione's help she overcame her grief. Father Mulcahy and Sirius both left her everything. The house elf Creature has been taking great care of her. When she was 17 Helena finally got revenge. It turns out Riddle had used seven horcrux to keep him here."

This news disgusted Loki who explained just what they were.

"Exactly, well anyway by time the final battle had arrived at the school all but two were destroyed. The one in his serpent and the one in Helena's scar, so Helena let Voldemort kill her in order to destroy it . She told me she found herself in the afterlife with a tall woman who told her she could return to life if she sent the rest of Riddle's soul to the afterlife. Helena gladly agreed."

"Hela."

"What was that Loki?"

"The woman was my daughter Hela the goddess of Hell."

"Well she returned as Albus was fighting Voldemort and with that distraction killed Nagini, leaving Riddle mortal, when Albus was knocked Helena pushed her magic into her legs and with a jump slammed into Voldemort sending the two of them into the north tower of the school. From the ground all we heard were loud noises and eventually all was silent both sides waited for the results we didn't wait long. At the top of the tower Helena held Riddle's head on a spike and all the Death Eaters fell over dead. Apparently they tied to him when they took the dark mark. That is how Helena defeated Voldemort, any questions?"

Sif spoke for the first time.

"She is a warrior born, clearly she is worthy of the title Princess of Asgard."

The warriors three agreed.

"I am glad she has persevered, but who were those children and where are they now. It has gotten very quiet since the story started."

"Well as to where they are, Helena has probably taken them to the park. She does that after breakfast. As to who they are…. The boy is my son teddy Lupin. When Helena was 17 I married Nymphadora Tonks although I would advise you to either call her Tonks or Dora. God or not she hates her name and will smite you if you use it. My son was born during the final battle. Her father Ted Tonks died protecting her and to honor him we named our son Ted. Helena calls him her teddy Bear. As for the girl, Dawn is her name. She was born a year later and she is Helena's daughter. Congratulations Thor you are a grandpa."

Upon the look on their collective faces Remus burst out laughing.

"Who is the father and why isn't he here?" Thor voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Well there isn't one." At their confused faces he elaborated. "You see when she was 18 there was a group of Tibetan monks who were safe guarding a ball of cosmic energy which they called the key from a hell god named Glorificus. She sought out this key in order to open a portal to go back to her hell dimension. This portal would destroy the world in the process. So the monks cloned a baby inside the womb of the strongest woman they could find who happened to be Helena, I guess being a demi-god slayer make ones power off the charts. Anyway the basically impregnated her with her own clone and then infused that clone with the keys energy to ensure it could never get into Glory's clutches. Safe to say we were all surprised when we found out she was pregnant. Nine months later Dawn was born at the same hospital as Victoria Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter. In fact they were in the same delivery room at the same time. Helena held a rock and crushed it during labor. But ever since Dawn, Victoria and Teddy have been inseparable. In fact all of us live in Potter Manor to make it easier. If you will excuse me I am going to get something to eat while you all digest this revelation.

**Near by park**

"Mommy, who're all those people at the house this morning, why did Uncle Mooney stay at the house?"

"Well Dawnie, it's complicated. Apparently the man with the red cape is your Grandpa James, my dad."

"But I thought your daddy was gone?"

At this point Teddy also stopped playing and sat to listen.

Like I said sweetie it's complicated, when you two are older I think you'll be able to understand it better. For now though just know that your Grandpa James is alive and is also the superhero Thor from the Avengers."

"Wow, grandpa is a super hero, like you?"

"Well, yes but I'm still way cooler."

Soon Remus came to the park with the others behind him. They were getting strange looks until someone recognized Thor and Loki and started to swarm them. Helena took Dawn and Remus took Ted and slipped away telling the others where to meet up.

Later that day the whole group retreated back to Potter Manner.

**Potter Manner**

The Warriors Thee and Sif left for Asgard to inform Odin what was happening on Midgard involving his granddaughter. Meanwhile Thor, Loki Hermione and Susan were sitting at the Kitchen table discussing the future.

"Helena I don't see why you don't want to return with me to Asgard. Had Voldemort not attacked it is where your mother and I would have raised you."

"I get that, but I have responsibilities here. I have a daughter and friends, plus I am the slayer. It's my job to protect the world. Besides I need to go to Sunnydale California, there is a Master Vampire that is trying to escape his prison and I agreed with Rupert Giles, who is the younger slayer's watcher, that she is too inexperienced to deal with it and I would handle it. Now that is the end of the discussion."

Before either Thor or Loki could speak Helena got up and left. Hermione had a silent conversation with Susan and they agreed on a plan of action. Hermione got up to do research in the Potter Library on this master while Susan went to talk to Helena. Thor and Loki were left to their own devices.

**Helena's Privet Study**

Susan walked in and closed the door.

"Interesting day, don't you think?"

Helena looked at one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"Can I assume the two of you are doing a tag team thing, where Hermione goes and studies and you counsel me?" Helena looked at Susan again , "Alright what is it Bones?"

"Well I am concerned about you. Let's face it you have had a massive revelation, not only is your father alive but he is a god, and one of the Avengers on top of that. They want you to go to Asgard with your daughter to meet your family., but you refuse."

"It's what I've always wanted. Why did I refuse Bones? Sure I told Giles I'd help, but what is the real reason?"

"Helen, I'm your doctor and I'm your friend so I'll be honest, Your afraid."

"Afraid of what though Bones?"

"You're afraid you'll lose it all again. You know what I say to that? I say don't, do what you always do, Turn this to your advantage. You were going to get Logan's help right? Well you now also have the Avengers to help. When this job is completed, you take Dawn and go meet your family. We will still be here when you return?"

Helena smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Bones your one of a kind."

Susan smugly leans back pushing her D sized breasts forward and supports her head in her hands.

"I know."

**Potter Manner Living Room **

Helena walked into the living room to find her Father and Loki sitting with Sif by them her father looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Sif returned to give me a letter from Jane. She said she couldn't handle the fact that I had not only a wife but a child. She felt I needed to come to grips with my life first and see where it will lead me, and that she felt she wasn't a part of that life. So she left me."

Helena did what Thor did the night before and sat and held him. After a few minutes she gave them her idea.

"Well I have come to a decision about Asgard. So here is the deal, I still need to go to Sunnydale to take care of this master Vamp. However as my doctor pointed out I need a vacation, so what do you say to going to the Xavier Institute and picking up a few people and dropping Dawn off then getting your Avengers and taking out an old vamp so you and Loki can take Dawn and I to meet the family we never knew?"

Thor's face lit up and quickly agreed.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Well we will be spending at least two days on the Hellmouth so Dawn needs to pack. I contacted Xavier and my choices for the mission

**Xavier's Institute**

Loki's Teleportation spell transported them at the gate of the Xavier Institute home of the X-men led by Cyclopes. Helena hit the intercom only for Jubilee to respond.

"X-Institute who is it?"

Before anyone could answer Dawn hit the response button.

"Aunt Jubilee can Shogo play?"

"He can't wait come on in."

She opened the gates and the group walked to the front door to see Jubilee and her 5 year old son Shogo.

Jubilee is a part of a secret (for now) organization of mutants called the X-Men. The help fight people and fight other superpowers that abuse their gifts. Jubilee was rescued from a rogue agency and adopted by Wolverine also called Logan when she was 16 and she joined the X-Men. A year later Wolverines other daughter Laura also called X23 was rescued. Two years ago Jubilee was kidnapped by a group of vampires in order to get wolverine. They thought he would lead them to greatness so the only way to do that was to make Jubilee a vampire.

Luckily Helena was in the area hunting the same vamps she teamed up with Logan and assaulted the vamps hide out. The fight was fierce until it came down to Dracula's son and Jubilee on one side and Helena and Wolverine on the other. It was a stand off and it seemed all hope was lost for Jubilee when Helena felt it.

"Wolverine I have a plan. I need you to attack Dracula's boy to distract him. I think I can save the girl."

On the count of three Logan attacked and Jubilee used the most powerful binding spell she could to subdue the former mutant. After she was captured Helena turned to help Logan only to see his opponent turn to dust. Helena made Jubilee go to sleep and the two returned to the institute to help the girl. Fortunately for Jubilee Helena was able to channel her power into the mutant turned vampire and reattach the girl's soul to her body (think Angel only without the gypsy curse). All the institute has to do is supply the eternally young lady with animals blood and shade in the daytime and she is all set.

Any way back to the story, after the group collected Logan's family and Dawn was occupied playing with Shogo the group boarded the X-Jet and headed to Avengers Tower to pick up Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye to head to Sunnydale. Along the way Thor and Helena explained how they were related, that was a long story.

**Sunnydale, CA**

The jet landed in the woods outside town and the group made their way to a house Helena purchase a while back for when she visited the Hellmouth.

After settling in Helena got a hold of Giles and gave him the address to her house.

**Three Hours Later, Slayer Cottage**

After what felt like forever Giles group finally arrived. They were all in the living room the Scoobies were shocked at who were all there. Helena was ready to lay the plan.

"Listen up, before I arrived I located where this master vamp is located. He is in a church buried underground trapped behind a barrier. (Not sure but for the sake of the story why not) Now he will be guarded by two dozen vamps. (Again for sake of story why not) So Hawkeye you will be at the top of this tree by the entrance to take out any that try to leave or any more that try to enter. Cap with your strength and your shield you will guard him. I feel more will try to enter since the area is surrounded by two cemeteries. Ironman I want you to provide cover from the air, it'll be dark so visibility will be difficult." Ironman, who was being strangely serious, Captain America and Hawkeye nodded. "Wolverine, X23, Jubilee, Thor, Uncle Loki and I will enter the compound. They will hold off the vamps while I enter the Barrier and take out the master, any questions?"

Buffy raised her hand.

"Buffy right, what's your question?"

"Ye its Buffy and I was wondering what do you want us to do?"

"Right you four you have the most important mission of all. I want you four to go home and don't come out till we call you."

The four had a shocked look on their faces and Buffy spoke up.

"Hey why do we have to stay. I'm the slayer and it's my job to take out vamps."  
Xander spoke up next.

"Yay, Buffy here can take on any vamp. Like she said she is the slayer. She's taken on many vampires and she took out Lothos."

"Impressive, you took out Lothos. I admit he was a strong vamp. However child, I am stronger more experienced and if it weren't for me you wouldn't be a slayer." She did her best mom glare reserved for last resort against Dawn when she does something really bad and looked at the for, "So you four will do as I say or else."

"Yes mam."

**The Master's Prison**

Darla The master's right hand walks up and kneels before him.

"Master there is talk of the destroyer. The other demons say she is here with gods to destroy you. What can we do?"

"Call as many demons as you can. She must not reach this location. I am not ready for this sort of situation."

"At once, master."

Later just after nightfall Helena and her group arrive at the location. Ironman is flying around using Jarvis to scan the area while Hawkeye is in a nearby tree aiming at the entrance to the prison. Captain America is scouting around the cemetery on high alert. Meanwhile Helena and the ground team head in.

Inside they find themselves surrounded by vamps and demons. Logan and X23 pop their claws and Wolverine shouts.

"Hit'em hard and hit'em fast."

Battle raged on. Logan and X23 decapitating the vamps left and right, Jubilee drew a katana she received from Logan on her 20th birthday and was stabbing and decapitating vamps. Meanwhile Loki was blasting the demons with magic and Thor was smashing the demons with his hammer.

Helena used this time to proceed further into the prison until she found the master behind his force field. Before she could attack Darla pounced. Darla through a punch but Helena countered, then through a kick sending the vampire onto her back. As Darla got up Helena drew a stake and jumped on Darla and dusted her.

The master looked in horror as Helena's eyes glowed green with her magic power.

"So this is the mighty destroyer, the unbeatable slayer of vampires. Come then slayer, come and face me."

Helena stood there looking at the master then smirked.

"You'd want that wouldn't you? A slayer to enter the force field only to discover you aren't as weak as you say. Well here is what I say to that." She pulled the elder wand and pointed it at the master.

"Solaris"

A massive burst of solar light shot at the master, upon hitting him he shouted in pain and burst into flames. Helena canceled the spell and watched as the master dissolved until all that remained was his skeleton. Helena entered the force field and picked up the spine and snapped it, then turned the bones into dust.

Topside the battle had ended all the vamps and demons were defeated and the heroes were unharmed.

**Helena's Sunnydale House**

The group spent the rest of the night sleeping with plans to inform Giles about what happened the next day.

Since the following day was Saturday the Scoobies met at Helena's house just in time for breakfast. Helena had made a banquet of foods to everyone's delight. No one questioned where she learned to cook since Loki and Thor informed them it was a touchy subject.

Eventually the details of the battle were told and the Avengers left in their jet while the X-Men, Helena and her family boarded the Blackbird to go back to the Institute. (wanted to do more interaction but also want to get to Asgard, sorry) .

**Xavier's Institute **

"Momma!"

Dawn ran up to Helena and jumped into her arms.

"Did you have a good time with Shogo?"

"Yep, we watched movies and played, then Mr. Wagner took us into the Danger Room and we were pirates. It was cool."

"Really, well now I think I know what would be even cooler. How about we go on vacation with your grandpa and uncle and they can show us the world of Asgard?"

"Really, cool. I'll go say bye to Shogo then we can leave."

She ran off and after a few minutes returned with Jubilee and Logan in tow.

"Jubes, Logan thanks for the help."

Jubilee popped her gum.

"Anytime Hel, all ya gotta do is ask. See you two when to get back. Just remember to relax and enjoy your time."

"Deal."

Loki and Thor led Helena and Dawn outside where the Bi-frost was activated and the group was taken to Asgard…

What will happen on Asgard?

Find out next time….


	3. Chapter 3 Asgard and Glory

**Chapter 3 Meeting family**

After staying at the Xavier Institute for a day and night the group consisting of Loki, Thor, Sif, Dawn and Helena arrived at Potter Manor to prep for the journey the Asgard. Helena was in Dawns Room with Thor helping her daughter pack for the at least two week stay. Luckily she had magic. Helena was picking out her stuffed animals to go with her while Helena packed the girls cloths.

"So dad, just so you know that sounds weird but I am getting used to it, what do you think we'll need?"

"Well pack minimally, Odin and Frigga will have a new wardrobe made for the two of you after we arrive, it shouldn't be too cold, so summer cloths will be fine."

"Well, I', done here then Dawnie why don't you go play with Teddy while your grandpa and I go pack my cloths, ok?"

"Okay mamma," Dawn ran off to find her friend while Helena and Thor went to her room.

"So which do you want to get off your chest first, your loss of mom or your loss of Jane was it?"

"It feels so fresh for me. I feel like I've not only let you down but Lily and Jane all at the same time. I don't blame Jane for leaving. She was right I do need to come to terms with all this. I don't know what to feel about my parents for blocking these memories because inside I know it was the only way. Then there is the fact that not only could I not save Sirius but I couldn't protect you and I missed my granddaughter birth. Who was there for you during all that?"

"I had friends and Remus was there too although he did run away when my labor pains got strong. Don't be offended but to tell you the truth when I was in labor I kind of wanted mom there not you."

"No offence taken, I know she would be proud of you, as proud if not prouder than I am. You have turned into a wonderful person I just wish I could have been there with your mother to see it. I wish I could smite Voldemort for all the trouble he caused."  
Helena hugged him and reassured him.

"If it makes you feel better I smited him with vengeance for you both?" She said the last part in a Thor like voice.

"HAHAHA indeed it does my child."

"Don't worry dad. Even though that Jane woman wasn't meant to be I'm sure there is someone out there for you." Then she smirked. "We just need to find someone who likes senior citizens."

"Yes….Hey you." The rest of the house stopped when they heard laughter coming from upstairs.

**Asgard**

The trip to Asgard was short as they traveled across the bi-frost. When the group of five arrived they were greeted by Heimdall the guardian of the bi-frost.

"Greetings Prince Thor, Prince Loki, Sif, the King and Queen are waiting for you in the throne Room."

He turned to Helena and Dawn.

"And greetings at long last Princess Helena and Princess Dawn. I am honored to meet you two at long last."

Helena smiled at the large guardian.

"Greetings Heimdall, I have read about you in books when I was a child. I'd love to share battle stories with you some time."

The guardian smiled, "I look forward to that."

Dawn smiled and waved, "Hi Mr. Heimdall."

"Hello little Princess I am glad you are finally here in Asgard, welcome. Now I have horses waiting for the five of you. They will take you into the town and to the Palace."

The group mounted the horses and Thor stayed next to Dawn as she had little experience on horse. Once they were situated with Dawn being scared she eventually moved to sit in front of Thor instead they were off to the palace. Helena was surprised when the group reached the main town and saw all the people lined up to great them as they rode through town. However this was nothing compared to the sight of Asgard Palace itself. It made every Palace on earth look like shacks in comparison. Upon reaching the Palace and dismounting after entering servants took Helena's and Dawn's suitcases to their adjoining rooms. The group approached the throne room and before they entered The Warriors Three and Sif entered first to alert the king while Thor Loki Helena and Dawn stood outside to wait to be summoned. Helena wondered if they were dressed okay Dawn in a flower summer dress and Helena in blue jeans t-shirt combat boots and flight jacket while Thor and Loki were in their respective armor's. She was assured it was okay seeing as she was new to all this. The group entered the throne and walked up to the King and Queen. Thor and Loki kneeled before their parents and Helena followed suite but little Dawn was busy looking around at all the colorful things in the room. Odin smiled at this as his wife Frigga got up and walked towards them and knelt down to the little girl who didn't know what to do.

"What's your name little one?"

"I'm Dawn Potter. That's my mom and that's my grandpa, and he is Uncle Loki. Who are you?"

As Helena face palmed and stood up, Thor and Loki followed as Odin came to stand next to his wife as she picked up Dawn.

"I'm your Great-Grandmother, I raised Loki and Thor. I have been looking forward to meeting your mother and to my great joy I not only get a granddaughter but also a Great-Granddaughter as well."

As Frigga and Odin were dotting on Dawn a small creature caught Helena's eye, she walked over to it to get a better look. Unfortunately it was gone before she could zero in on it. She returned to her new family. Odin had a big smile on his face.

"Tonight we shall have a feast to welcome the two of you home."

Unfortunately his granddaughter put a dampener on everyone's mood.

"I am only staying for two weeks then I need to go home. I can't leave the planet unprotected for too long, however if Dawn wants to stay longer she is free to. Now if someone could show us to our rooms I think the little one and I should get ready for the feast."

**After the Potter's Leave**

Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki remained in the sitting room. The king and queen were interested to know more about their grand-daughter and her child.

"She seems a bit distracted and what did she mean by earths protector?"

Thor spoke up.

"She defeated Voldemort when she was 17 years old and she has been the slayer since she was nine."

His parents were confused about what a slayer was.  
"Explain son, what is a slayer?"

Loki answered since he knew more about it than Thor did.

"Well father centuries ago on Midgard a group of warlocks decided they needed a weapon to combat the demons and other dark creatures so they took a girl and infused her with demon energy. This energy enhanced her strength, reflexes, speed, healing and the told her were to go and what to kill. This became the first slayer. Now she eventually died since slayers only live at most 2 years so the energy and skill of the first slayer moved to another girl and she became the slayer. The men formed what they called the watchers council and they would train the slayer and the cycle would continue with each girl. This all changed when Helena was called."

Loki told all that he knew and Thor added anything he could. Their parents looked horrified by what Helena had to endure and Thor and Loki didn't even know the whole story.

"So that is why she didn't seem to want to stay. In a way because I locked Thor's memories I am responsible for her life."

Odin spent the rest of the time before the feast trying to figure out how to make things right with his granddaughter.

**Midgard Monk Temple**

**Boooom Boooom Booooom BOOOOM!**

Large wooden doors smashed open and in strode a blond woman in a red dress that came to mid thigh. She looked around as her minions stormed in.

"Look for monk Roman, he will have the knowledge I want.

"At once oh Glorious One," her minions spanned out and began the search.

At the farthest side of the temple Monk Roman was talking to one of his clergymen.

"You must get this note to the slayer Helena, she must be warned that the beast is on the keys trail. Go now and hurry."

The clergyman ran as fast as he could. As he ran in the distance he heard the screams of his people and prayed to the gods he would make it and the beast could be stopped, his destination London, England.

We have a villain….

The first of many….

Will being a demi-god help Helena protect her daughter?

Will her family help?

Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 Glorius Battle

**Chapter 4 First Strike**

**Palace Ballroom **

The night festivities were in full swing with all of Asgard celebrating the return of not one but two princesses to Asgard. Little Dawn was in a pink and gold dress and enjoying dancing with Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral even if she was so small that she never touched the ground as long as she was happy nothing was wrong.

**Potter Manor**

Luna was sitting in the library reading a book on magical creatures when an alarm went off. The ever calm woman dot up and went to the computer room to see what this disturbance could possibly be.

**Asgard Ball Room**

Helena was enjoying her meal and speaking to her father and Uncle when her small travel mirror started glowing.

"Luna what can I do for you?"

"Hel we have a disturbance in the warehouse district of London. There appears to be a massive energy spike. At first I thought it was nothing but the wrackspurts told me it is something you should investigate."

"All right I'll tell Dawn what I am doing then be there ASAP." Helena walked over to her daughter and informed her that she had to investigate a disturbance on earth and that she was going to stay with her Great-Grandma. Helena proceeded to her rooms and changed into her fighting cloths which consisted of blue jeans, leather belt, utility belt with spikes, holy water, her sword, first aid kit. She put on her blue t-shirt then her combat boots.

Thor and Loki were curious what was happening as were her grandparents. On her way to the bi-frost Thor stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well father, there is and energy spike in London I am investigating. Before you say anything don't worry it's probably just vampires nothing I can't handle. There is however something you can do for me. First make sure Dawn doesn't stay up too late, when you put her down she likes it when someone reads her a fantasy story, make sure she has her grey stuffed dog and make sure she uses the bathroom before she goes to sleep, thanks."

Then Helena apparated to the Bi-frost and left for earth leaving her father and uncle speechless.

**Warehouse district London**

'_This is strange, nothing seems out of place." _As she looked around she heard a scream in the distance so she took off running towards the noise.

After going a distance she came upon a monk who was bleeding and fell into her arms. Helena lowered him and started to ask questions.

"Your fine now, my name is Helena Potter, what's your name and what is chasing you?"

"You…..You are the one who protects the key."

"The Key, you mean my daughter?"

"Yes…..The beast is here your daughter must be safe from her."

"She is."

"Good, I can tell you love her. That proves we made the right choice. Stop the unnamed one before all is lost."

"That's what I do best."

Before Helena could get far a woman in a red dress strolled up to them.

"There he is. Thought you could get away, not before you tell me where my key is."

'_So this is glory, not what I expected.' _

Glory looked at Helena and glared.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Helena Potter and if I'm right you must be the beast I was warned about."

"So the monk told you that must mean you know where my key is. Give it to me."

"That's not gonna happen, not while I'm alive."

"Fine," Helena drew her sword just as Glory punched her in the face sending her threw the warehouse wall and out into the street. Helena got up dazed.

'_Okay so this could be a little tougher than I thought.' _

Helena put some of her magic into her body to reinforce herself and seeing her enemy ran at her with great speed, Glory doing the same. The two collided each punching the other in the face at the same time causing a massive shockwave felt all over London sending each other flying backwards through a building. Helena emerged from the rubble, her shirt and pants were torn and her utility belt had been lost when she entered the building. Helena looked around and saw her sword lying in the street, she ran over to it and picked it up then tried to sense the hell god's position. She was having a hard time locating her opponent until just at the last second Helena raised her sword and blocked a blow from Glory who struck at her with a lamp post. The two fought on, Glory giving hits and Helena returning the favor. To any on lookers it would appear as if they were evenly matched but Helena knew she was not winning. She pushed more magic into herself as Glory kept attacking, until with a lucky opening Helena swiped her sword and knocked the lamp post away from her opponent. Helena then swiped her sword in what would normally be a killing blow only to have her blade caught by the hell god. The two stood there, Glory smirked then to Helena's shock snapped the blade in half. Next thing Helena knew she was flying backwards at breakneck speeds crashing threw three buildings before landing on a car parked in the road.

**Entrance to the Bi-frost**

Heimdall focused on London and to his shock he saw the princess losing a battle against an opponent, and not just any but Glorificus herself. He quickly alerted Thor. Thor, Sif, and Loki arrive at the Bi-frost to see Heimdall looking troubled.

"What is the trouble Heimdall?"

"Your daughter is fighting Glorificus and if you do not hurry she will die."

"No, my daughter will not fall this day. Thor, Sif you will go to her location, she is in the London warehouse district."

"What of you Thor?" Sif asked.

"I am going to Avengers Tower, we will need help." With that Heimdall sent Sif and Loki to Helena's location and Thor to Avengers Tower.

**Avengers Tower**

The team was currently doing separate activities in the tower. Tony and Bruce were in the labs, Steve was in the gym, Clint and Natasha were in a shooting range, they didn't expect to feel the building shack then hear Thor's voice.

"Avengers Assemble."

Each member arrived in the main meeting room to see Thor looking agitated. Tony asked the million dollar question.

"What's all the hubbub bub?"

"We have an omega level threat and if we don't get to London my daughter will die."

Steve took charge.

"Everyone suite up and meet in the jet fast."

Before Bruce could say anything Thor spoke up.

"We will especially need the other guy Doctor."

**Quinn Jet**

The whole group was suited up except Dr. Banner who didn't have a suite and in the jet headed for London in no time. Thor filled them in on the way.

"Glorificus is a hell god of immense power. She comes from a hellish Niflheim which is ruled by my niece Hela. She was a trouble maker so Hela leading the other hell gods bound her magic and sent her here to earth trapped. All I know now is she is attacking my daughter in London."

Tony spoke up.

"How powerful can this bound god be?"

"To answer that question, we will defiantly need the Hulk if we hope to win." Everyone even Tony had a grim look on their faces.

**The London Battle**

Helena stood on unsteady feet, her left arm dislocated blood coming from her forehead . With her sword useless all she had left was what was left of her magic. She drew the elder wand and started blasting her opponent. The spells were lethal but ineffective. She resorted to using her magic to pick up Glory and hurl her through buildings finally she couldn't even summon enough energy to do that. Glory stopped 5 feet in front of her.

"You've lost. Look I'll make you a deal. Tell me where the key is and I'll kill you quickly. You put up a good fight but you couldn't win. All I want to do is go home. What do you say?"

'_Sorry Dawn, mommy won't be coming home this time. At least you are safe with dad.'_

Helena looked at Glory and spat her blood at the hell god.

"Have it your way."

Glory was about to strike the last blow when she was blasted away buy magic from behind her. She turned to see Loki and Sif running to her.

"Helena you look terrible, but from the looks of things you gave as good as you got."

"Not good enough, she is coming back." The three looked ahead of them and say Glory stalking towards them looking really angry.

"Sif hold her off while I look over Helena and try to heal her."

"Aye," Sif turned to her new target, "Die monster."

Sif charged the hell god sword drawn and started to slice her. Due to Glories near invulnerability the slashes and stabs weren't going deep but they were hurting.

"Where is my dad?" Helena asked her uncle as he was treating her wounds.

"He went to get reinforcements and should arrive about now."

Just as Sif landed near them and stood back up they all heard a loud roar. To Helena's surprise and Glory's boredom The Hulk landed in front of the god. The Avengers jet landed soon after and the rest of the team surrounded the downed slayer. Helena in her amazement stood up and limped over to the Hulk still holding her dislocated arm.

"You are incredible; I can see why you are the strongest on earth." Hulk smirked at this. "I'm Helena Thor is my dad. That woman over there wants to kill my little girl, she's all yours."

"Blond girl try to kill child, Hulk rip blond girls head off."

Hulk ran at Glory and to the Hell gods shock she found herself flying high in the air and in extreme pain from just one punch. She landed and stood up wobbly.

'_Looks like it's time for me to retreat.'_

"Next time slayer," With a whoosh Glory ran off leaving the Avengers and the Aesir alone.

The Hulk reverted back to Banner and returned to the Quinn Jet where Thor and Loki had taken Helena and the group returned to New York for medical Treatment.


End file.
